


Arda Marred

by fflewddur_feanorion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fflewddur_feanorion/pseuds/fflewddur_feanorion
Summary: Mae & Fingon drawing
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno & Maedhros | Maitimo
Kudos: 2





	Arda Marred




End file.
